PARALEL
by ambudaff
Summary: Matanya membelalak melihat tangan dan kakinya perlahan dirayapi sesuatu, gelap, lengket seperti lumpur, kemudian mengeras saat melapisi kulitnya, terus merayap dari ujung kaki, dari ujung tangan. Tangannya tak bisa merasa, kakinya tak bisa merasa, sesuatu seperti lumpur itu terus menutup bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Untuk SNAPEDAY yang tak tepat waktu


**PARALEL**

**1**

_Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley dan karakter yang bisa dikenali adalah kepunyaan __**JK Rowling**__. _

_Pembuatan fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kepuasan diri semata._

_Rate T, angst, friendship_

_Untuk SnapeDay_

-o0o-

Angin yang menerpa terasa dingin hingga ke sumsum tulang. Tak biasanya juga terasa berat, seakan bukan hanya perpindahan udara akan tetapi berikut benda dengan berat jenis lebih besar. Mungkin debu, mungkin sesuatu yang lebih berat lagi, logam mungkin? Entah bisa atau tidak partikel logam disertakan dalam perpindahan udara, akan tetapi itulah yang selama ini dirasa Harry.

Gelap di sekelilingnya. Bahkan dalam jarak sejengkalpun tidak bisa ia bedakan secara visual. Tetapi ia bisa merasakan bedanya. Ia harus terus maju, walau berat. Ia tak bisa diam, walau sekelilingnya tak bisa ia lihat. Tambahan lagi sekarang anginnya tajam terasa di kulit tangan di bagian yang tak tertutup jaket. Tapi ia harus terus maju. Ia tak tahu apakah targetnya masih jauh atau sudah dekat, tetapi ia harus terus berjalan. Berhasil atau mati dalam berusaha.

Kini kedua kakinya yang terasa sulit diangkat. Apakah gravitasi di bagian bumi sini berbeda dari bagian bumi pada umumnya, sehingga ia kesulitan mengangkat kaki dan melangkah? Seolah ada sesuatu yang membebani kedua kakinya. Bagai mengangkat kaki dengan tambahan duapuluh kilo beban dari tiap kakinya.

Tapi—hhh—ia—hhh—harus—hhh—terus—melangkah! Harry berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga mengangkat dan memindahkan kakinya bergantian. Tak banyak jarak yang bisa ia ciptakan, apalagi ia menantang arah angin yang juga berat belum lagi menyayat setajam silet.

Tapi ia harus terus melangkah.

Dan harus diusahakan secepatnya, karena targetnya tak bisa menunggu. Ia harus secepatnya menuju target, ia harus bergerak lebih cepat lagi, seharusnya ia sudah tiba di sana, ia harus—

—anginnya berubah dari menghembus menyayat satu arah menjadi berputar bagai puting beliung. Menyambar apa saja yang tersentuh dan melemparkannya jauh-jauh, meraung-raung murka. Harry tak tahu harus berlindung di balik apa, seperasaannya tak ada yang bisa dipakai berlindung, apalagi pepohonan biasa saja sudah tercerabut dan terlempar tak tentu arah. Masih untung ia tidak menjadi korban amukan angin itu. Masih untung ia tak terkena benda-benda yang tercerabut dan terlempar. Masih untung, dengan pusaran angin itu ia bisa melihat samar-samar, tidak gelap dan kelam seperti tadi.

Tapi ia tetap harus berjalan. Dan ia harus berjalan lebih cepat. Karena kalau tidak, sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan sudah menanti. Hanya ia yang bisa melakukan ini dan ia harus melakukan secepatnya. Sekarang juga. Walau dengan rintangan-rintangan ini—

—mendadak pusaran angin itu mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi, dengan mudah menarik Harry—padahal tadi alangkah sulitnya ia mengangkat kaki—menarik Harry ke dalam pusaran—tidak, tidak, ia harus terus berjalan ke arah sana, ia tak boleh menyerah pada kekuatan angin!

Harry meronta melawan pusaran angin, berusaha sekuatnya agar kakinya kembali memijak bumi. Ke mana angin ini tadi saat ia dengan susah payah mengangkat kaki untuk melangkah? Sekarang dirinya dengan mudah tercerabut dari permukaan bumi, tapi bukan ini yang ia mau, ia ingin terus melangkah ke arah yang ia tuju!

Harry meronta melawan arah pusaran angin tepat ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia tak bisa merasakan angin itu lagi. Harry memandang ke bawah, pada tangan dan kakinya.

Bukan, bukan tak ada angin lagi. Harry dengan jelas masih bisa melihat pusaran angin itu mengaduk-aduk apapun yang ada di permukaan bumi, tapi ia tak bisa merasakan angin itu lagi.

Tak bisa merasakan.

Matanya membelalak melihat tangan dan kakinya perlahan dirayapi sesuatu, gelap, lengket seperti lumpur, kemudian mengeras saat melapisi kulitnya, terus merayap dari ujung kaki, dari ujung tangan. Tangannya tak bisa merasa, kakinya tak bisa merasa, sesuatu seperti lumpur itu terus menutup bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Baru sadar bahwa jika seluruh tubuhnya tertutup lumpur ini, ia akan membeku seperti batu!

Harry berseru—

.

.

.

.

.

—dan ia terbangun.

Cepat ia memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya dan lega karena semua masih normal seperti biasa. Melihat sekeliling, ia ada di kamarnya yang hangat. Di sekelilingnya ranjang-ranjang teman-teman sekamarnya, seperti biasa, sedang terlelap dibuai mimpi. Tak ada angin yang dingin dan berat. Lampu tidur menyala temaram memberi penerangan secukupnya. Tidak gelap gulita.

Harry menghela napas panjang.

Mimpi yang aneh.

Harry berbaring lagi, menata selimutnya. Mencoba memejamkan mata.

Tapi baru beberapa jam kemudian ia bisa terlelap. Alhasil ia baru terbangun setelah Ron dan Neville mengguncang-guncangnya.

"—Ramuan pelajaran pertama, apa kau ingin memancing kemarahan Snape pagi-pagi?"

Mengejap-ngejapkan mata, Harry bangkit. Ia tak takut dengan kemarahan Snape. Tapi ia bangkit juga, bersiap untuk masuk kelas.

-o0o-

**MENUJU BAB DUA**


End file.
